


Mabel's Excellent Adventure!!!

by BroadwayFangirl222



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Tags May Change, Time Travel Fix-It, Time stuck au, points for every broadway/musical reference you can find throughout this entire fic, timestuck with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayFangirl222/pseuds/BroadwayFangirl222
Summary: An accident with the Time Tape causes Mabel to end up back in the 80s. She comes across a paranoid and massively sleep-deprived Ford Pines. With the power of Mabel, she's going to fix the tragedy Bill's brought to her family.
Relationships: The Pines Family
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Mabel's Excellent Adventure!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to help you figure out what Bill wrote to Mabel: https://www.dcode.fr/gravity-falls-bill-cipher  
> and also, should I put a decoded version of the message in the endnotes or no? Let me know in the comments which you'd prefer

“Dipper...Dipper! Where are you?!” Mabel shouted, desperately trying to get any warmth she could from her sweater. It’s practically a blizzard out here, and it’s not like she’s used to the cold either (she’s from California for crying out loud). Who knew it could even get _this_ cold in Oregon? 

“Dip Dop?!” she was hit by an extra cold gust of wind. Ok, she _really_ needs to figure out something and quick. Did Dipper even come along with her when they went back in time? He wasn’t holding onto her when it happened, so probably not. 

The measuring tape-time machine began to hurt her hand a little. Metal and cold...not a good combo. She put the futuristic device in her backpack to avoid having to hold it all together. 

It’s hard to see anything in this snow. For all she knew, she could’ve been walking in circles this whole time. How long has she even been walking? Wait...is that?... Oh thank goodness, the shack, at least it looks like it. Even if it isn’t the shack, it’s better than slowly freezing to death (like that squirrel she saw a little while back). 

Mabel marched to the house and knocked on the door before puffing warm air in her hands. 

Once she’s inside, hopefully she can get one of her Grunkles to make her some hot choco and they can fix the time tape together. Actually, that kind of brings up a really important question: What year is it? Is Grunkle Stan even in Gravity Falls yet, is Grunkle For- The door forcibly slammed opened.

“WHO’S THERE?! I SWEAR I’LL-” Ford stopped his rant, momentarily confused, and lowered his crossbow. He looked down to see Mabel. Her simply being there seemed to just make him even angrier, furious even. It was actually a little bit scary. 

“How dare you,” he whispered, almost like he was trying to process this situation. “How **_DARE_ ** YOU INVOLVE AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL IN THIS?! REALLY, POSSESSING A CHILD?! This is just sick, even for you.” This just made his blood boil. This poor, little girl Bill possessed has been wandering the woods in the freezing cold, for who knows how long, and could’ve even died on the way here...All just because Bill felt like messing with him again. “What?! No sarcastic come back, Bill?! No creepy laughter or threats?!” 

_Oh, this must’ve been when Bill made Grunkle Ford go all cuckoo bananas._ Now that she had a good look at him, she can really see that he’s been put through the wringer, multiple times. Like, if he wasn’t so anxious, scared and angry, he probably would’ve passed out right on the spot. _Poor guy. Don’t worry Grunkle Ford, Mabel’s gonna help save the day._

“Uhh...who’s Bill?” Ok that was dumb, she can freely admit that, but what else was she supposed to say here? 

“I might be massively sleep deprived but I’m not an idi-wait...” He lowers himself to her level to get a better look at her eyes. _No yellow eyes, shit._

“I am _so_ sorry. Please, just forget my crazy ramblings, like I just said, I’m running on no sleep and can’t really think straight right now. How did you even get here? My house is miles away from town. Where’s your family?”

 _Well technically, right in front of me_. “It’s kind of complicated...but let’s just say I can’t go home right now. Can I come inside? It’s kinda freezing out here.” She tried to joke but another massive gust of cold wind hit them both, unintentionally emphasizing her point. 

“Oh right...come in” He stepped aside, yawning loudly and rubbing at one of his eyes. Now that the initial anger and anxiety are gone, the exhaustion must be kicking in again. 

_Ok, first thing first on my to-do list: Figure out a way to stop that demonic Dorito from messing with Grunkle Ford’s head so he can sleep again._

“Pardon the mess, and don’t touch _anything_. My house isn’t exactly childproof,” Ford rubbed one of his eyes again. 

It's just so bizarre to see the Mystery Shack like this. A voice, sounding suspiciously like Dipper, popped into her head saying _It’s technically_ ** _not_ ** _the Mystery Shack yet._ It’s just so different...and gross. No wonder Grunkle Ford felt the need to bring up how messy the house was. 

_EWWWW, Ok, second thing on my to-do list: channel my inner Mary Poppins and clean at least some of this junk._

_“_ Here’s the phone. Call your parents, or whoever, and have them pick you up.” He awkwardly said. While he obviously couldn’t have just left her out there in the cold, she needs to be gone as soon as possible. There’s absolutely no way in hell he’s risking her crossing paths with Bill.

“NO! I CAN’T LEAVE, NOT YET!” man, she really shouldn’t have said that. “It’s just...with how heavy the snow is, it’s probably better for me to stay…” How can she phrase this without revealing time travel? “Look, I can’t call my family or really anyone I know. I just can’t” _I literally can’t._

“...Are you a runaway? If you ar-”

“What? No, I’m not a runaway. I mean, I guess, I am? Technically? But it was an accident and _way_ more complicated than that. But I _need_ to stay here. At least until the snow lets up? Please?!” 

A realization just hit Mabel: So much hangs on Grunkle Ford’s answer right now. There’s a legitimate chance that she can be stuck here in the 80s forever. If he tells her no, her whole life will be uprooted! Grunkle Stan and Ford are gonna go through all those awful things again!! She'll never see any of her loved ones again: Mom & Dad, Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Soos, Wendy, Waddles...everyone. 

The lump forming in her throat, and this weight on her chest, made it hard to breathe.

“Hey kid...are you alright?” With that simple question of concern, the floodgates were opened. Big, fat tears started to run down her face. She clung to his side, her crying turned into full-blown sobs. 

Ford flinched, both from the unexpected contact and the emotional outburst. 

_NO! I won’t be alright if I can’t stay here,_ she thought bitterly.

“Um...it’ll be ok…” He awkwardly patted her head and pulled her into a hug. “If it’s really _that_ important for you…” Ford sighed and kneeled to get on her level. “Then, fine, you can stay.” He really doesn’t like the idea at all, but what else could do? She was practically on the verge of a panic attack simply at the thought of leaving. 

“R-really?” Her breath hitched a few times. “You mea-an it?” She asked while wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

“Yes-”

“ThankYou!ThankYou!ThankYou!”

“Yes, well, at least until you can contact your family. And there are some rules, _very_ important ones. You understand?” Mabel immediately nodded. “Rule one: Don’t touch any of the strange, old-looking objects or tech. A lot of this stuff can be dangerous, and is probably cursed if I’m being honest.” 

“Ok, no touching random, weird things in the sha-your house, got it.”

“Rule Two: never, NEVER go into the basement, don’t even go near the door to it. The most dangerous thing in this house is down there.” _Wow, Grunkle Ford didn’t even seem to notice me almost calling it the shack. He really must be out of it._

“No going near the basement, roger that.” 

“Final rule: If you hear me talking funny and acting very differently, use this, and _always_ keep within arms reach.” Ford handed her the crossbow. 

“Crossbow, cool!” A big grin grew on her face, not completely processing what Ford is asking. “but...I’m not sure I’ll need it, not when I have my trustee grappling hook.” She pulled it out of her sleeve for emphasis. “I never leave anywhere without it.” The crossbow is insanely cool and all, but right now she needs something constant. 

Ford was very confused about this new bit of information. This situation is just getting more and more bizarre by the minute. _Where the hell did a...nine year old? get a grappling hook?!_

“Uhh, you know what, sure, why not? As long as you have something to defend yourself against him.” 

“Him?” Mabel knew exactly who Grunkle Ford was talking about, how could she not, but she needs him to actually explain what they’re up against. It’s the only way she can make her suggestions on how to beat Bill without revealing the time travel. 

“...Bill.” While Ford seemed almost hesitant to say his name, bitterness and anger still filled his voice. _What’s the best way to explain this whole situation to her?_ “You’ve probably had an imaginary friend at one point, right?”

  
“Yeah, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were such scamps. Between you and me, I think they worked _together_ to break mom’s expensive vase.” She put cupped one side of her mouth and whispered like she was letting Ford in on some big secret. 

Ford couldn’t help but chuckle at Mabel clearly using her imaginary friends to avoid owning up to something. It was just such a Stan thing to do. The bitter-sweet nostalgia, and a reminder of _another_ source of massive regret, did not help his already awful mood. 

"Well...Bill was kind of like _my_ imaginary friend, except he was real.” It’s not really accurate but it’s the closest comparison he could make in a way she could understand. “Very real and very evil. He told me he was a muse who’s meant to inspire humanity’s greatest minds. He manipulated me and lied to me so I’d build something that could destroy the very fabric of the universe. He was clearly a scam artist and I just, _stupidly_ , trusted him. Now whenever I fall asleep, he takes over my body. I’m basically a living puppet.” As he explained, his eyes started to focus on nothing, like he was becoming engrossed in his thoughts and memories.

Mabel knew what Bill did to Ford, but hearing about it and seeing it first hand like this were completely different things. Hearing all the regret and shame in Grunkle Ford’s voice, and actually seeing the state Bill left him in, just made her want to punch Bill right in the eye even more than she already did. _That stupid nacho better be prepared for the wrath of Mabel!!!_

“I really didn’t want to tell you about him, to be honest, this whole thing is exactly why I didn’t even want you here. However, since you are staying, you _must_ be aware of what you’re probably going to face. I’d never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt because of me.” _I already ruined one person’s life, I’m not going to be responsible for harming this little girl too._

Before Mabel could respond, her stomach loudly growled, with Ford’s following suit. 

“Hey! Our stomachs are trying to talk to us. They’re saying ‘ _Feed me!’_ ” She grabbed her belly, making it look like it was talking. 

Mabel’s goofy antics caused more laughter from Ford. It was actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to again, even if it was for a short while.

“Well, how about we see if there’s anything in the kitchen, uh, I just realized I never got your name. I’m Ford, and you are?”

“I’m Mabel,” as she reached out to shake his hand, Ford immediately took a step back and clutched his right hand protectively. It wasn’t until seeing the confused, and slightly hurt, look on her face, he realized what he did. 

_God, I’m such a mess._ He let go of his right hand. “Sorry,” he coughed awkwardly. “Well uh, Mabel, let’s go see if I have anything in the kitchen.”

* * *

Shit, pretty much everything in the fridge went bad. Does he even have anything for her to eat? When _was_ the last time he even went grocery shopping..a month? More maybe? All the days have been kind of just blurring into each-other since the self-enforced sleep deprivation.

He checked the pantry in the hopes there was well, _something_. _Oh, thank God, a box of Mac and Cheese. Not ideal, but it’s at least_ something _and it’s quick to make._ “This is kind of all I have right now, but I’ll go grocery shopping first thing in the morning.” 

“Ohhhh, can I help?!"

“Don’t really see why’d you want to, but sure, kid. Knock yourself out.” He began rummaging through the fridge again. “Can you grab a pot? They’re in the cabinet over there.”

“On it!” Mabel mocked saluted before running to pull out _every_ pot and pan in that cabinet to find the perfect one. 

After checking the expiration date on the milk and butter (it’s pretty close but they’re technically not expired yet, so still good) and Mabel finally finding an appropriate sized pot, they got to cooking. This incredibly simple to make food quickly became way more difficult than it had any right to be. 

First, she was complaining about how long it took for the water to boil. When it was time to strain the noodles, she insisted on doing it herself and caused a good chunk of the _nearly boiling hot_ water to spill on the floor. Thankfully none of it splashed on either of them.

Then he needed to stop her, a few times actually, from putting glitter in with the noodles. Every time he got one tube of glitter away from her, another just seemed to just magically appear. When he asked about how she kept getting the tubes of glitter, she simply responded “An arts and crafts expert always has an emergency glitter supply on hand,” like that answered everything.

Lastly, Mabel wanted to be the one to stir when they poured the cheese powder on the macaroni. Which, compared to the rest of her “help,” wasn’t actually that disruptive. 

When the food was finished, Ford began putting scoops of Mac and Cheese into one bowl. “Wait, you’re not gonna eat too?” _Why isn’t he gonna eat? His stomach growled louder than mine._

“No, I was going to install some locks to the guest room so you have somewhere safe to sleep tonight.” He bought those locks for the basement door but this whole situation kind of takes the more immediate priority. 

After one more small scoop, and deeming the portion size appropriate for the young girl, Ford handed the bowl and a fork to Mabel. “Here you go, there’s more in the pot if you’re still hungry.” 

As he tried to walk away, something, or rather someone, pulled at the end of his trench coat. “Wait, hold the phone. Now give the phone to me. You need to eat too.”

“What? I’m fine. I have more impor-”

“No, mister man. You’re gonna sit down and eat some mac and cheese with me. I say ‘Mac,’ you say ‘cheese’. ‘Mac.’” To emphasize her point, she fist-bumped the air. Sadly, this was only met with awkward silence. “Mac,” more awkward silence. “Mac,” again, met with silence. 

“I can do this all day. Now, let’s go sit at the table and eat. Come on,” again, Mabel tugged at his trenchcoat. “FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!” 

Her shouting was not helping his headache. _I’m_ way _too tired to deal with this_. “I can just eat later.” 

“You can do the lock thing _later,_ after we eat. Seriously, when was the last time you ate something? ‘Cause ya look like you haven’t eaten in a few days.” As concerning as this was, it wasn’t that surprising for Mabel. Forgetting to eat ‘cause they were too focused on something else was a classic Dipper move and Mighty Mabel needed to sometimes come in and save the day by reminding him: yeah, food exists and he should eat some. This isn’t exactly new territory for her. 

“I ha-” His voice gave out when he tried to think of an answer. _Wait, did I have those protein bars this week or last week?_... Actually, the fact that A.) he had to think that far back and B.) The most substantial he’s eaten in a while were protein bars, did not help his case in the slightest. 

“Come on! A bit of food before you work on your serious nerd junk isn’t gonna kill you.” 

Ford gave a defeated sigh. “You’re really not gonna let this go, are you?” 

“Nope,” she tugged again at the end of his trenchcoat.

 _Of course, she’s not._ Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, she does have a point. “Ok, fine,” _if it’ll get you to stop bugging me on this_. 

Apparently satisfied with this answer, Mabel finally let go of his trenchcoat. Without another word, he grabbed a bowl and served himself some food. 

Despite his initial protests, Ford was practically scarfing down his food. His nausea and headache lessened as he ate. The difference simply eating made was kind of shocking. Obviously he still felt exhausted and sick, but it definitely helps. 

Mabel on the other hand, before even taking a single bite, put ketchup all over her food. “My brother Dipper thinks it’s gross to put ketchup on mac and cheese but it makes it taste WAY better.”

“Well, I’d have to agree with your brother on this,” he half-joked. “Cheese and Ketchup is just,” Ford cringed. “When I was a kid, my older brother Shermie decided to mess with me and my br-cousin. He lied and said his new college friends introduced him to it and we _had_ to try it too. Joke’s on him though, my cousin fell in love with it and ever since he has to have ketchup with his mac and cheese, as gross as that is.” Ford laughed at the memory. As painful as these memories with him and Stan can be at times, it really is nice to reminisce now and then. 

_Huh, so that’s why Grunkle Stan does the ketchup with mac and cheese thing too. I wonder if he’s where mom got it from._

“Hey! It’s not gross! You and Dipper just don’t have a sophisticated palate, like me, and your cousin.” She ate a way too big bite as if that emphasized her point somehow. 

“I’ll take your word for it” he put his hands up in mock surrender. 

They continued eating their meals in comfortable silence. Finished with his food, Ford yawned and stretched his back, cracking it in the process. “Ok, I’m off to take care of that door situation, which you insisted I put off,” he got out of his chair. _Food and eating is such a huge waste of time, maybe I can develop some kind of pill or something to get my daily nutrition_. “I can put the TV on for you if you want.” In all honesty, he really doesn’t want her bugging him while he works, which is guaranteed to happen if she’s bored to tears with nothing to do. 

_Ohhhhh 80s TV._ Mabel happily nodded before quickly going to the living room with Ford trailing right behind. _Dipper’s gonna be so jealous I got to see an episode of Star Trek: Next Generation right as it aired, actually, what year did Next Gen. come out?_ _Eh, who cares, either way, it’ll be cool to watch old school TV._ Also, given how...hectic this day was, and Grunkle Ford’s current mental state, it’ll be good to take a short break and think of a game plan. 

* * *

“Hey, kid...Hey kid.” Ford’s voice pulled Mabel out of her half-asleep daze. “You were starting to nod off. It’s getting late, You should probably get ready for bed. Let me show you to the guest room” Mabel, rubbing one of her eyes, nodded in agreement before turning off the T.V and grabbing her backpack. 

It was easy to see how different this place was from the Mystery Shack she knew and loved, but really examining everything as they both walked through the house, just made her that much more aware of those differences. It felt like seeing a bizarro version of your home, and if everything even remotely familiar was moved an inch to the left. So familiar but so different and just...off, all at the same time. 

“The bathroom’s over there.” He pointed to a random door they passed, momentarily pulling Mabel out of her train of thought. This new room they walked into was vaguely familiar. She’s definitely been here before but like, only once. “And here’s the guest room. Just be sure to lock the door before you go to bed, you understand?”

“...Sure” She continued looking at the room, trying to figure out which room this is-or will be, in her time. _Wait, This is Stan’s office!_ How did she not recognize it? Yeah, she might’ve been in this room only once but there’s no way she could ever forget being in here and finding those fake IDs or that horrifying newspaper clipping. 

“So...goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” As Ford was about to leave, he heard a quiet “Wait!” 

“Yes?” Suddenly he was pulled into a way too tight hug. 

“Thank you, for letting me stay here. You’re clearly dealing with some _really_ crazy junk right now, and you’re still taking the time to help me. I just really appreciate it. You have no idea how much this means to me.” _I promise Grunkle Ford, I won’t let you or Stan down._

This was...unexpected. “Uh, it’s no problem, kid. Glad to help in whatever way I can." He “Goodnight, Mabel,” Ford pulled away and ruffled her hair. “and don’t forget the locks, ok?”

“Goodnight, and on it” Mabel emphasized with finger guns.

* * *

Almost as soon as she hit her head on the pillow, Mabel was completely asleep. The day was just... a lot and must have been more exhausting than she expected. 

_This must be my version of the dream space thingy Ford mentioned. Ha! It kind of looks like a toned-down version of...MabelLand._ The weight on her chest was back, almost heavier than before if that was even possible. She tried to even her breathing but that was proving very difficult. 

_It’s ok Mabel, you’re not back in that fantasy bubble. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy got you out and we stopped Weirdmageddon. It just looks like MabelLand cause it’s your own head, just like Grunkle Stan’s looked like the Mystery Shack. You’re in the 80s with Grunkle Ford and you’re going to wake up. You’re not in MabelLand. You popped the fantasy bubble. You’re not in MabelLand. You popped the fantasy bubble._

After repeating: _You’re not in MabelLand. You popped the fantasy bubble_ a few more times _,_ she finally started to calm down and her breathing evened out. At least a bit anyway. This calm was short-lived the very moment Mabel heard that echo-y, high pitched laugh she recognizes way too well. A bright, practically blinding flash of light appeared.

“ _WELL_! WELL! WELL! well, wellwellwellwell, well! ISN’T _THIS_ **INTERESTING**?! A _SHOOTING STAR_ CAME TO GRAVITY FALLS, **ABOUT 30 YEARS** ** _TOO EARLY_**.” His tone, while clearly annoyed, was also intrigued and...oddly impressed. “SO,” the demonic entity examined his fingers like he was checking for dirt under his non-existent fingernails. “WHAT ARE THE _BIG_ PLANS FOR THE _NEW PLAYER_ ON THE GAME BOARD?”

“Well, duh!! I’m gonna stop you from messing with my family once and for all ya dumb demon Dorito!!” 

“HA _ha_ !!! AND JUST _HOW_ ARE YOU GONNA DO _THAT_? YOU’RE GOING TO REUNITE YOUR UNCLES, THEY’LL MAGICALLY START GETTING ALONG AND YOU THREE WILL TAKE ME DOWN?” While he didn’t have a mouth, Mabel could practically see the smug, condescending grin on his face. 

“YES! THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I’M GONNA DO!” She stomped her foot. “Once I get Grunkle Stan and Ford to makeup, you’re history Bill!” He’s really just a big bully with paranormal powers. Nothing more. “I know your actual weakness: Open and honest communication!” That did not come out as cool as she wanted it to. 

As ridiculous as it sounded, it’s true. Bill thrives on mistrust, secrets, and paranoia. The only time he was _truly_ defeated was when all four of them were on the same page and talked everything out. Complete honesty and trust, no lies and secrets or misunderstandings. 

“ _INTERESTING_ THEORY SHOOTING STAR, AND ON THE TOPIC OF HONESTY, LET ME BE HONEST WITH YOU: GETTING TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE DUMB TO GET ALONG IS GONNA TAKE A LEVEL OF SKILL AND MANIPULATION YOU JUST DON’T HAVE. ALL THIS IS REALLY GONNA DO IS MESS UP YOUR OWN FUTURE. YOU’RE BETTER OFF JUST GOING BACK TO YOUR TIME.” He said flatly.

Bill pulled Mabel in closer. “TELL YA WHAT KID, I’LL MAKE YOU AN OFFER AND SAVE US BOTH THIS POINTLESS HEADACHE OF YOU BEING HERE. IF YOU DROP THIS DUMB ‘ _SAVE MY FAMILY IN THE PAST_ ’ QUEST, I’LL SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR TIMELINE. IT’LL BE LIKE YOU NEVER EVEN LEFT.” 

“No way! I’m not an idiot Bill, you make bad deals! I’ve seen it first hand! I’ll _never_ make a deal with you.” 

“EVEN IF IT MEANS BEING ABLE TO GO BACK HOME TO YOUR LOVED ONES? REALLY THINK ABOUT THIS, SHOOTING STAR: _ALL_ YOU HAVE IS BROKEN TIME-TAPE AND A BACKPACK OF USELESS JUNK. SIXER’S HALF MAD RIGHT NOW, THANKS TO YOURS TRULY,” Bill mock bowed. “AND GOOD OL’ FEZ IS OFF HIDING SOMEWHERE FROM WHATEVER MAFIA TYPE GROUP HE GOT INVOLVED WITH THIS WEEK. YOU DON’T _EVEN_ HAVE _PINETREE_ TO HELP YOU. YOU’RE ON YOUR OWN HERE, KID.” 

He...kind of...did have a point. It’s not like she had an idea on how to prevent Bill from possessing Grunkle Ford. Not to mention the fact that Grunkle Stan might not even be in the country right now. Then there’s the whole drama bizz between them. Oh boy, that’s gonna be a tall order to fill, even _with_ the power of Mabel. Yeah, maybe she didn’t think this through as well as she should have. 

“I’M JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU AN _ACTUAL_ WAY BACK HOME, SHOOTING STAR. IF YOU STAY, YOU’RE JUST GOING TO NEEDLESSLY TRAP YOURSELF IN A TIME YOU DON’T EVEN BELONG IN _._ BUT ALL OF THIS ALREADY HAPPENED, LITERALLY _NOTHING_ HERE WILL CHANGE IF YOU TAKE MY OFFER AND JUST GO BACK HOME.” He stretched out his arm, the blue flame from his hand glowed between them. 

She briefly looked at his hand. A small, scared voice in the back of her head said to take the deal. That she's never gonna get back home unless she accepts. She would've listened to it, if it wasn't for the even louder voice that rang through her head. It sounded suspiciously like Grunkle Stan, and it was saying she should tell Bill to shove it. That yeah, she might not have planned this through like Dipper would’ve, heck she didn’t even plan on coming here. And true, she might be completely stuck here, but that doesn’t mean she’s should throw in the towel before she even really tried. 

"I'll take my chances." 

“PRETTY STUPID DECISION IF YOU ASK ME BUT HEY, SUIT YOURSELF KID. WHO AM I TO DENY YOU A FRONT ROW SEAT TO ALL THE ACTION? BESIDES, IT'LL BE HILARIOUS TO SEE ALL YOUR ATTEMPTS AT STOPPING ME.” 

“Hey! My family and I DID beat you. On _Three._ **Different** _. Occasions_!” 

“YOU MEAN WHEN _PINETREE WAS WITH YOU?_ OR...OH- _HO_ WHEN THE IDIOT TWINS SWAPPED CLOTHES AND USED THE MEMORY GUN? THANKS FOR THAT LITTLE SPOILER, SHOOTING STAR. SERIOUSLY, BETWEEN YOU HANDING ME THE RIFT AND THAT PREVIEW OF THE FUTURE, YOU’VE BEEN A _BIGGER HELP_ THAN SIXER EVER HOPED TO BE.”

_OhCrap!OhCrap!OhCrap!Crap!Crap!Crap!Crap_

Her dreamscape started crumbling all around her. 

“WELL, LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE WAKING UP, SHOOTING STAR. HAVE FUN BEING STUCK IN THE 80S, THE THREAT OF NUCLEAR ANNIHILATION?” His creepy laugh echoed all around her. “TOTAL RIOT! SEE YA NEXT TIME YOU KNOCK OUT, AND I LEFT YOU A LITTLE THANK YOU NOTE, FOR _ALL THE HELP_! HOPE YA LIKE IT.”

The blinding flash of light returned, then everything went pitch black. With a couple of blinks, Mabel’s back in her room, utterly exhausted. Wait...is she holding one of her crayons? She spotted a neatly folded paper on the bed, along with a bunch of her other crayons. Hesitantly, Mabel picked up the random paper and unfolded it. It was a drawing of her with Bill’s eyes, covered in blood and smiling ear to ear. Right above was that ‘X’ shaped wormhole thing all the Weirdmaggedon stuff came out of. And in the background was a drawing of Ford, dead on the floor with a knife stabbed in his right eye. Right below the drawing of ‘her’ there some weird symbols in her handwriting:

It was probably important but there’s no way she could decode this. Man, she really wishes she paid more attention to Dipper when he'd go on and on and on and on about cryptography.

This was clearly meant to scare her but it made her angry. Furious in fact. She’s sick of being scared! She’s sick of this constant, hovering threat over her family! She’s just sick of that stupid Illuminati demon! There might be only one shot to pull this off but she’s going to pull this off, no matter what it takes. Bill was not going to intimidate her!


End file.
